Lost Child
by Marilu
Summary: From one galaxy to another...anyone can get lost...even the most intelligent of life. {Rating may go up later}
1. The Escape

Takaishi: Woo! Okay...my first fic! Go me...go me...dances

Ryu: What is your problem!?

Takaishi: I have no problem...

Ryu: You are in complete denial. --;

Takaishi: Here's the first chapter guys! I hope you like it!...and by the way if you want to get a profile on my character 246(which is who this story is about...just remember that his name will change) then go to my user page and check it out there. Enjoy!

i Planet of Obelisk, 12:45 p.m. /i 

Silvery-blue eyes scanned the battle field down below...it was a horrible sight. The Obeliskans were now at the mercy of the Shadowers, with only a few men left cowering under the sharp claws that protruded from these monsters' arms. Almost all were dead...bodies were everywhere. The eyes narrowed with anger and pain as the Shadowers moved in for the men who were left shaking on the ground, their comrades now unable to save them.

Chakei, an eighteen year-old alien, stared out of his window. His silvery-blue eyes were brimming with tears of malice and hatred toward these Shadows. His life was being destroyed before him...his home, his family, his friends...they were going down one by one...and he would go down too, but not without a fight. A grumble escaped his lips as he smashed his fist on the window sill, making a dent in the chrome.

"_I need to get out of here..." _He muttered to himself as he turned from the foggy window towards the inside of his room. The walls were sheer white, and the floors were solid black, with everything else plain and simple. He didn't like many things in his room, it only made less space for him to wander around. His claws clicked on the cold floor as he grabbed what was necessary for surviving for a few days on his own until he could find somewhere to stay. The war had been going on for several years now, and he was tired of it.

He closed up the suitcase he had been packing up, and headed for his door. Beside it was a small panel with glowing numbers on it, which was in his alien language. His face twisted in thought as he slowly pressed one number at a time, making sure he got it right so the alarm wouldn't sound. As he pressed enter, the door slid open to reveal a long white hall with doors identical to all the others. His eyes wandered back and forth as he looked at each door carefully, mentally saying goodbye to those he came to know and somewhat care about.

He froze...a guard about ten feet tall was guarding the exit. He slowly lifted his hand...and then put it back down. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to knock the door open.

_"This is going to be much harder than I thought...this guard would never let me through...of course..." _He walked up to the guard, his chest puffed up, and took a deep breath. The guard looked down at him with narrowed eyes, obviously he was not going to let him in.

"I demand that you let me into the king and queens banquet hall! Their son will not be very happy..." Chekei shouted, his claw balled up into a fist. The guards' eyes diverted from one door to another, then back down at him.

"My deepest apologies your highness!" The guard saluted him and moved to the side, turning stiff as a board. Chakei nodded, rather pleased with himself, and opened the door.

The hall was full of younger Obeliskans who could not fight, and a few women that couldn't fight either. Then he saw his mother and father sitting on their thrones at the end of the red rug that went from the door to their feet. He smiled slightly and walked down the run way, nodding to people as he passed.

"Prince Chakei! My beloved son!" The King bellowed happily as he got up off of his throne and hugged his son. Chakei didn't really return it, but had to for his mother was watching. He gently tapped his foot on the ground as his father sat back down on his silver chair.

_"Hmm...I wonder how I'm going to do this..." _He thought to himself as he smiled at his parents.

"Mother...father...I would like to walk around the castle for a bit. It's not fair that I am stuck in the retched room watching people die!" He stomped his foot indignantly, hoping that that would add a little more emotion and drama to his little act. He knew how to get out of the castle, he just wanted to make sure he could use his parents as a back up.

His parents looked from him, to one another,and back again. The King gently rubbed his chin while the Queen put her palm on her cheek in thought. He looked from one to the other, seeing if there was any sign they would break in and let him go. The King stood up and brushed off his fur coat while walking over to his son.

"If you wish...but promise me and your mother you will not stray too far into the castle." The King pleaded as he put his large hand on Chakei's shoulder. Chakei smiled innocently.

"I promise father...and thankyou!" He yelled as he sprinted across the banquet hall, knocking over a few guests here and there. The King sat down next to his wife as he watched his son run through a door opposite of the one he had entered.

"Do you think he will obey this time?" The Queen asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice. The King shrugged.

"There are too many guards for him to get by. I'm sure he'll be fine." The King reassured his wife with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled slightly and sighed.

As he shut the door behind him, a smirk swept across his face. He had done it! His little act allowed him permission to roam through the castle, and while doing so, he could make his way to escape. As he was nearing the end of the first hall, he saw a guard passing by. His breath caught in his throat as he looks around frantically for a place to hide.

He then saw a door that was half open...it was the janitors closet. He sighed and ran into it, leaving the door the way it was before he had entered. It was eerily dark, but he couldn't complain, because it was the only place to hide. Carefully he watched through the crack in the door as the guard walked by with his big black tail swinging behind him.

"_That was close...I'll have to be more careful." _He thought as he gently pushed the door open, put it back into its place, and ran off down the hall. He took a right turn and ended up in another hall, but this time this one was black. As he walked slowly he looked at all the doors. They all had alien inscriptions on them, like numbers and letters that were hard to make out.

As he neared the end of the hall, he saw a floor map of the castle in which he was jailed because of the war. A smile broadened on his face as he went to look at it, and noticed he was right in front of the door that led to the escape pods. He tapped the map gently and shook his head.

_"That was way too easy."_ He muttered as he opened the door. There, before him, lay a silver space pod with blue doors. Relieved, he made his way to the pod and opened the door which swung upwards. He lowered his head and climbed in, not really knowing how to control one of these crazy contraptions. Every time he was in a pod, his parents were controlling it, or one of the guards were at the wheel. Either way, he had seen how they operated it, and he could try his best.

He shut the door gently, trying not to make a sound as he pressed the button to start up the engine. A low rumble emitted from the rear of the pod, and then fire started to pour out.

"Here I go!" He said with triumph as he pushed the lever forward and plunged the pod out into space. A sense of freedom and happiness washed over him as he knew that he was now able to escape the war that has for so long plagued his dreams...

Until he looked back and saw the one thing that could easily stand in his way...

Takaishi: How was that for a first chapter?

Ryu: It was kinda long, but please forgive us! It's our first...so please be nice!

Takaishi: Ryu! Let them decide on whether to be nice or not...they should know though that I don't take too well to flames...

Ryu: laughs Ah..that's funny...please review! It would be greatly appreciated!

TakaishiRyu


	2. Way Away

Thanks for the reviews guys! I greatly appreciate it! ::huggles:: Anyway, here's teh second chapter, and I hope you like it. It's hard to write this story when I have so much other stuff to do...so if I don't update fast enough, let me know!

Takaishi: Like she would ever get around to it...::rolls eyes::

Ryu: You are very mean. .

Takaishi: Why thankyou!

Ryu: --; Enjoy the chapter...thankyou.

_Outer Space, 3:30 p.m._

His breathing quickened as he saw the elite of ships behind him, their lights flashing and sirens blaring. The escape must not have been as secret as he thought it would be. As the ships moved in on him, he looked down and noticed a button beside his throttle that said 'Hyper Space'. A smile appeared on his face as he turned on a screen and started to punch in coordinates. Beads of sweat slowly ran down his face, showing his concentration and anxiety.

_I think breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
Theres nothing for me here  
It's all the same  
  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here  
I'm not afraid_

"This had better work." He muttered as he noticed that the ships were not far behind him now. He was practically cornered. Asteroids were dead ahead, and behind him was the elite of guards. Looking back and forth frantically, he finally decided to press the button.

He bit his lower lip as he smashed the button, the screen on the console flashing red. Taking a deep breath, he wiped the sweat off of his brow and pushed the throttle forward, plunging him into hyper space. The ship tumbed and rolled as it hurtled through the darkness.

_Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and I believe  
How it feels to be alone and I believe anything  
  
You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here  
I'm on my way_

"I hope I live through his..." Trailing off he tried to brace himself for any impact that could happen at any second. The glass that was his windshield was starting to crack, and one of the wings was starting to come lose. A deep gut feeling told him that he was going to be in for a bumpy ride...one he might not live through. As he was going through space, he saw a planet ahead of him, which helped him release a sigh of relief. It was smaller than his planet, but any place is better than where he once was.

_I'm waiting this for now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say  
I'm not afraid  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and I believe  
How it feels to be alone and I believe anything  
_

As the ship neared the small bluish green planet, it started to rumble more. He shook his head and looked back...nothing was there, except for the round whitish ball that he guessed was a moon. In turning back around he was jolted forward and in the process hit his head on the console of the ship, knocking him out cold. As he laid there motionless, the ship underneath was put to fire, as it was entering the planets' atmosphere.

The vehicle shot through the air as it went through and made its way towards America. It was smoking slightly, but nothing that he couldn't fix...if he woke up. It finally started to get closer, but the ship picked up speed...and crashed right into a forest of trees...right in the middle of a park.

_I ignore the voice inside of me  
I ignore the noise inside of me  
Every window pain and shattering  
Cutting off my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe  
  
Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and I believe  
How it feels to be alone and I believe anything....___

Chakei could subconsciously hear people talking, but could not understand what they were saying. None of it made sense. He could feel them touching him, poking him...and even tapping on his space ship. Trying frantically to arouse himself to get up, he could make out one voice, which was not like his own language. It was very new to him, and so were these other noises that he heard.

_I believe anything..._

"I'll take him with me, and he can stay there with us until he is better. The poor boy..." It sounded like an older womans voice, though he didn't know what humans were. Other voices were talking all at once and he could not make out what they were saying to eachother.

_"Boy...I'm not a boy...I'm an...alien."_ He argued in his head before he completely blacked out.

The woman carried him into her house and laid him gently on the couch, covering him up with a blanket and putting a pillow under his head. She sighed as she went into the kitchen to tend to the dishes she was cleaning before she ran out to see the commotion.

"I wonder where his parents are...and why that ship-like thing was there..." Thinking out loud she didn't realise that someone was right behind her.

"Who's parents? And...and what ship like thing?" A small voice yawned. The woman turned around and saw her young daughter in her nightgown, yawning and rubbing her eyes to adjust to the fluorescent light coming from over the stove.

"Oh, Kaida! You should be in bed!" The mother exclaimed as she shook her large finger at her small daughter. The girl huffed and stomped her foot on the cold tile floor.

"But mom! I heard a crash outside..and..and..." As she was talking she heard movement from the livingroom, which sparked her juvenile curiosity. She peered around the corner and saw a boy laying on the couch, mostly covered in black and had bruises on him. She gasped.

"Mom! What happened!? Who is that!?" Her voice rose as she ran over the 'boy' and looked at him. She looked him over carefully, a look of worry flashing across her face.

"Is..is he going to be okay momma?" She spoke softly as she played with the boys hair. The woman sighed and smiled.

"I think he will be, dear. We need to let him rest so he can start feeling better."

"But mom...he's bruised..."

"I know he is, but he needs sleep." She played with her daughters hair for several minutes while she observed the older boy. She had not seen him before...

Her mom then picked her up and took her upstairs and into her bedroom where Kaida closed the blinds and turned on her nightlight, as she turned it off when she heard the crash. Her mom switched the light off and walked to her daughters bed as she slipped off her soft bunny slippers.

"I hope he'll be okay..." Kaida said quietly as she jumped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her small body, her mom kissing her forehead before walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Chakei was stirring. He knew not to get up though, because he would startle the woman. Somehow he knew these life forms were different. They were kind and had a heart...unlike him and his race. Yet, they also showed other emotions when need be, which was something he could probably never do. How he hated to have the emotion of anger...but he couldn't change it...at least not yet.

* * *

Ryu: Okay that's it for the second chapter! The other ones will be longer, but I don't have much time right now. So...I hope you like it, and please review!!

Takaishi: I would greatly appreciate it...it helps to encourage me to write more for my story...and later...stories! TTFN!

TakaishiRyu


End file.
